halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Joshua Erin
--[[User:Joshua Thermoblade|'Joshua Thermoblade']] [[User talk:Joshua Thermoblade|'Talk']] 23:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Sev40, I understand your concern, however, according to Halo nation and Halopedia alike, "SPARTAN-IV recruits are drawn from active combat veterans of any branch as well as young soldiers who show potential to be Humanity's next guardians." From the beginning i wanted Joshua to be part of the "young soldiers who showed promise" and like the page says, this is under construction. I have more stories in mind that describe more in depth his military experience even if it was for a short two years. Halopedia and HN both use the phrase "Adult Volunteers", specifically the word Volunteer which makes me assume that they signed up, they didn't have to be invited. Thanks so much for the feedback, and I hope you will continue to comment on my progress. I'm still new to the fanon site, but my personal friend Shinobi M116 has been helping me along. Sincerely yours, -Joshua --[[User:Joshua Thermoblade|'Joshua Thermoblade']] [[User talk:Joshua Thermoblade|'Talk']] 04:09, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I see what you mean, but keep this in mind; the Prowler Corps was an extension of the Navy that did in fact operate directly in battle. while they weren't always prominently in the front lines, they were meant for stealth ops that would help the people in the front lines. In some cases they would take out dangerous targets without ever being seen. a prowler corvette in itself is described as follows "In a similar role to its namesake, it is used to gather electronic intelligence, and its primary role is to stay hidden while safely gathering such intelligence, not to charge into battle, as that would invariably be an irreversibly fatal tactic, due to its light weapons and armor. Because of its tactical value and potential to change the outcome of any given combat situation, every UNSC battlegroup has at least one Prowler assigned to its ranks." So the Navy aboard the Prowler would have been well known by the soldiers on the ground, because of the intel it provided, not to mention its small, but important roles in combat. Trust me, if it wasn't important to my storyline that Joshua be in the situation that he was in, i would just go ahead and re-write it. But I want Joshua to have a different background then most of the other spartans. And if you need any more evidence that not all spartans come from the front lines, look no further than Olympia Vale. "While most Spartan-IVs are recruited from active field duty, Vale is an exception as she was accepted into the program after excelling in training exercises despite minimal field experience." Vale was intelligent and had a skill that was desirable, despite that she had almost not field experience whatsoever. If you want I can say that Richard lash suggests that Erin be invited to the Spartan program if that would fit better. If you have any more concerns, drop em down below Sincerely yours -Joshua --[[User:Joshua Thermoblade|'Joshua Thermoblade']] [[User talk:Joshua Thermoblade|'Talk']] 05:35, January 17, 2016 (UTC) That is actually perfect. it'll take me a little bit, but i'll try to have the updated story by tomorrow afternoon. Thanks for the suggestion. not that it makes much of a difference now, but the Dusk was absolutely part of the prowler corps. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Prowler_Corps#UNSC_Dusk Thanks again that was extremely helpful. Sincerely yours, -Joshua . But you're right, its not a big issue really. }} --[[User:Joshua Thermoblade|'Joshua Thermoblade']] [[User talk:Joshua Thermoblade|'Talk']] 06:45, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey i was just wondering. I can't find any information on "shipboard security" under the Marines. It seems like Security was exclusive to the navy. could you clear that up for me? Thanks, Joshua --[[User:Joshua Thermoblade|'Joshua Thermoblade']] [[User talk:Joshua Thermoblade|'Talk']] 06:54, May 15, 2016 (UTC) After many, many months, I'm finally back. I made the changes you requested. Do they fit well? Any feedback would be awesome!